guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kanaxai
The fact that Kanaxai spawns Nightmares is further evidence for my theorie that Nightmares are a sub-species of Demons. -- 02:40, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :I wouldn't base anything on him, he's a big unique boss — Skuld 02:42, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :Edit: I don't think those are even nightmares anyway — Skuld 02:42, 1 June 2006 (CDT) :Edit: In the same way smite crawlers aren't scarabs — Skuld 02:43, 1 June 2006 (CDT) bugged invincibility On the elite mission weekend, I was able to still degen kanaxai's health by burning him with mark of rodgort, even do my other spells were doing 0 damage, has anyone else experienced this bug? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Sefog (talk • ) 16:26, 5 August 2006 (CDT). :standard damage negation. degen from burning is not strictly damage. it's not a bug, in as much as it's illogical expected beheviour --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 17:08, 5 August 2006 (CDT) Boss aura? The article says Kanaxai is a boss. However I don't recall he is actually surrounded by an aura. Would be good to clarify whether or not Hexes/Conditions put on him have half their normal duration. --only Tyrian bosses have halves condition and hex duration. Canthan bosses just do double damage and have double health... I think :maybe not techniqually (cant spell) but generally, if he drops green items (i know some stand mobs drop greens too) and is this uber powerful then i say he is most likely as good as a boss. Also, i think he is neither assassin or warrior, tho he drops warrior items and wields like an assassin i dont think he can count as either without the skills. He is not a boss, and so isn't Shiro, The Lich, Glint, Varesh, Kuunavang, Rotscale and Abaddon. They are something higher than a boss. I think bosses only go up to level 28. At level 29, 30, 31 we have these stronger creatures with no aura and with powerful monster skills. They should be called something else. But in any case, they aren't bosses. Boss in Guild Wars only implies on a creature with an aura of a single profession, later in the game being the only way to capture elites from, dead bosses. Ericdanie 00:48, 1 December 2006 (CST) :May be a bit late but thought i should just put a note in about Zhu Hanuku level 30, aura, can cap off him... so bosses dont stop at 28, although he isnt a run of the mill boss and does have a unique monster skill~Lil 22:39, 7 February 2007 (CST) "Dual Wield" I know it's rather late to be asking about a year-old article, but the statement "His primary class would most likely be Assassin, seeing as he can indeed duel-wield, and his secondary class, as mentioned, would be a warrior" seems wrong to me. Assassins can't "dual wield", they can use a pair of daggers. There's a big difference between that and Kanaxai wielding what look like two axes. I'm not saying that Kanaxai isn't an assassin, only that "dual wielding" is a bad reason to label him one. His relation to Oni and the use of Nightmare Refuge are far better reasons. I'm tempted to update the note a bit to deemphasize the notion that "dual wielding = assassin", but I wanted to get feedback first. — HarshLanguage 22:35, 25 February 2007 (CST) :He's also not the only monster to have two classes. See Hoss Rainswell. --Ryard 22:40, 25 February 2007 (CST) :And Emperor Kisu has a better (yet still flimsy) claim to two professions. Three if you count his actual profession. -- Dashface 23:20, 25 February 2007 (CST) :I cleaned up the note considerably. Should be much clearer now, but still says the same thing. — HarshLanguage 08:34, 2 March 2007 (CST) SV Ever thought using Spoil Victor on him? He dual strikes, causing SV to activate 2 times. He will eventually kill himself with this. -X H K Pronunciation/Cultural Reference? I've been told that his name is pronounced "kanashi". Can anyone confirm this? And furthermore, has anyone done any research into the cultural context? I've heard that Kanaxai is a Japanese demon what is summoned whenever children misbehave. We really should research this. 206.100.221.113 06:57, 16 March 2007 (CDT)